onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Thousand Sunny
| affltion= Straw Hat Pirates | first= Chapter 435; Episode 319''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Chapter 435 and Episode 319, The basic framework of the Thousand Sunny is seen being constructed.| }} The Thousand Sunny is the second ship of the Straw Hat Pirates that they are now using as their main mode of transportation after the Going Merry was lost. It is a Brigantine Sloop type ship designed and built by Franky with a little help from Yokuzuna, Iceburg, and the remaining Galley-La foremen. Built from Adam Wood, it is a magnificent ship that is at least double the size of the Going Merry and apparently contains the requests the Straw Hats wanted. Ship Design and Appearance The Thousand Sunny is a Brigantine Sloop, which relies on the skills of its navigator. The ship has a lawn on it's deck, complete with a swing and a slide, as well as an observation tower for a crow's nest. The masts are huge, and help make the ship extremely maneuverable. The figurehead, like on the Merry is an animal's head, only this time a lion (although the face looks more like a bear's) with its mane in the shape of a flower's petals. There is a giant "1" on the side of the ship. In Volume 46 of the manga, a complete set of blueprints of the Thousand Sunny was given in same fashion of the Going Merry's.One Piece Manga - Vol. 46, The Thousand Sunny's Blueprints Image:Thousand Sunny pg.46.jpg|The upper deck and third floor parts Image:Thousand Sunny pg.66.jpg|The second floor rooms Image:Thousand Sunny pg.86.jpg|The first floor rooms Image:Thousand Sunny pg.126.jpg|Below deck and the Soldier Dock System Figurehead, Helm, and Anchors The figurehead of the Thousand Sunny is a large lion face with two crossbones beneath it resembling a typical Jolly Roger. The mouth of the figurehead can open in order to reveal a cannon for frontal attacks. Due to its color scheme and shape, the figurehead can be mistaken for a flower.One Piece Manga - Chapter 436, The Sunny's figurehead is mistaken for a flower. The Thousand Sunny's helm is located at the front of the ship. Unlike the conventional steering wheels found on traditional sailing ships of olden times, the Sunny's steering wheel's position on the ship resembles those found on modern ships. On the steering wheel is a device that controls the Sunny's Dock System. By turning the knob to a certain direction, one can choose which compartments can be opened at the side of the ship. A lever situated next to the steering wheel can then used to open the compartments. A bench is also located near the steering wheel for comfortability. The anchors of the Thousand Sunny are positioned at each side of the front of the ship. They both resemble large lion paws. The rope used for these are stored inside the metal ring positioned behind the figurehead. Mens' and Womens' Quarters The mens' quarters is located on the first floor of the fore of the ship, while the womens' quarters is located above them on the second floor. The men's quarters can be entered from either door on the first floor. In the middle of the room is a horigotatsu type kotatsu, a traditional Japanese fireplace setting, complete with a sunken table and low sofas. Within the room also are three two tiered bunks which the men sleep in. These are like wooden hammocks. Behind these bunks, at the back of the room, are six lockers where the men can store their clothes. Posted on the wall of the room is a collection of the mens' wanted posters. Only Sanji's poster isn't found here. The womens' quarters can be entered through the door on the second floor. The room is more bedroom like than the room the boys sleep in. It contains two beds, a closet, a dresser, and some comfy sofas among other things. A treasure chest belonging to Nami can also be found. At the entrance to each room are two washrooms. The room by the mens' quarters entrance is a typical household washroom setup. It contains a regular sink and some toothbrushes. The only other unique feature in this room is a bell to wake everyone up in case of emergencies or other important situations. The washroom by the women's quarters entrance however, has several other things other than toothbrushes. It contains a closet where wine and a tea set can be stored. Hot water for the tea set must be retrieved from the kitchen. In front of these rooms, on the lawned deck, is the hatch leading to the room where the Soldier Dock System is stored. Kitchen, Dining Room, and Sick bay The kitchen, dining room and sick bay are located on the second floor of the aft of the ship. The kitchen and the dining room of the ship resembles a regular restaurant scene. The kitchen has a professional setup and cooking equipment. This includes a giant oven which can bake anything, and a giant fridge with a lock. The fridge is locked by a four digit code. This code "7326" is only known by Sanji, Nami, and Robin. This is because the code is combination of their names. 7 and 3 can be pronounced as "na" and "mi" respectively in Japanese and thus refers to Nami. Likewise, 2 and 6 can be pronounced as "ni" and "ro" respectively and thus refers to the two first syllables of Nico Robin's full name. 3 and 2 can also be pronounced as "san" and "ji" and thus refers to Sanji. A Den Den Mushi can be found near the coach in the dinning room. The ship has a sick bay, which the previous ship lacked. It can be accessed by going through the dinning room. Chopper was seen lying in it, relaxing in it, as the room was his (seeing as he is the ship's doctor). Aquarium Bar A great place for keeping fish so they stay perfectly fresh once caught. The aquarium in which the fish are kept surrounds the whole room. It surrounds the bar and continues on the ceiling of the back of the room. Luffy and Usopp foolishly put a shark in there, which devoured all the fish they had previously caught. When one wants to take a fish out of the aquarium for food, they have to net the fish out from the hatch on the second floor deck. If that doesn't work, they'll just have to dive in and grab the fish themselves. In the middle of room is the mast of the ship. It contains a small cupboard for storing alcohol and a dumbwaiter which leads to the kitchen above. Due to the room's atmosphere, Franky says it's a good place to eat dinner. The energy room of the Thousand Sunny can be entered through a ladder at the back of this room. Library, Workrooms, Bath, Crow's Nest, and Survey Room The large hut like structure at the end of the ship contains the bath and library. At each side of this building is a large lamp. The library, within this structure, is a large circular room with several books. Except for Luffy, everyone has books stored in here. Circling together with the room's shape is a long bench for people to sit on. In the middle of the room is Nami's mapping desk and contains the Ship's Log and other things. The library, according to Nami, is the "Sunny's Brain".One Piece Manga - Vol.46 pg.195, Nami calls the library Sunny's Brain. On top of the library, located in the attic like section of the building, is the bath. It contains a much larger bathtub then the previous ship. As Nami commented, taking a bath there while the ship gently rocks gives it the feel of a high end spa. On top of the foremast is the crow's nest. It is a ball shaped hut with several windows on the sides. It can be entered by climbing up the ropes surrounding the mast and then climbing a ladder up through a hole below the nest's metal carpeted floor. It contains some advanced telescopic equipment and a loud speaker microphone. The microphone is connected to a loud speaker located below the crow's nest. The crow's nest can also be used as gym and contains exercising equipment such as dumb bells. On top of the kitchen and dinning hall of the Thousand Sunny is a little area that mimics the area on top of the Going Merry. This area, which can be accessed by passing through the library, contains Nami's mikan trees, Robin's flower garden, the chimney for the kitchen below, and the office branch for Usopp's Factory. Located below deck, to the aft of the Soldier Dock System, are the two room devoted to creating tools and other things, Usopp's Main Factory and Franky's Weapon Development Room. Both can be accessed by climbing down the stair leading from the Energy Room. Features The Thousand Sunny features many additions which the crew have long awaited for, and some nice additions Franky added himself. These additions include the Soldier Dock System and other internal contraptions which make the ship unique. Soldier Dock System The Soldier Dock system is a special system built within in the ship represented externally by the giant plate marked with a giant number. It is a turn table of compartments of sorts that each contain a special device or vehicle that the Straw Hats can use. It is named like this because the vehicles stored within are, as Franky calls them, the soldiers of the Thousand Sunny.One Piece Manga - Vol.46 Chapter 444, Franky explains the name of the Soldier Dock System. *''' Channel Zero': Two compartments containing the paddle wheels to change the ship into Paddle-Wheel Sunny. It is powered by Cola. The wheels can rotate in reverse and are not connected to one another. With these wheels, the Thousand Sunny's heading can be changed easily. This was first seen being used in the manga when Franky showed use of it in order to pass a raging storm.''One Piece Manga - Vol.46 Chapter 442, Franky shows the use of the Thousand Sunny's paddles. In the anime, it was first seen being used to escape from an illusion of a fleet of Marine ships.One Piece Anime - Episode 327, Franky shows the use of the Thousand Sunny's paddles to escape from an illusion. *''' Channel One': Contains Shiro Mokuba I *' Channel Two': Contains Mini Merry II *' Channel Three': Contains Submerge Shark III *' Channel Four': Currently empty. Franky stated he'll probably fit it with weapons. Coup de Burst The '''Coup de Burst (風来砲バースト (クー･ド･バスト))' is a maneuver used by Franky that was first seen in order to escape Vice-Admiral Garp's attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 439 and Episode 324, The Thousand Sunny escapes Garp with Coup de Burst. Basically, Franky uses three barrels of Cola to fire a giant cannon downward and rocket the ship into the air, making a great escape, or as he calls it, a "Water Escape". The maneuver mimics the Going Merry's escape from Enies Lobby. It also mimics the various other situations in which the Going Merry flew across through the sky. History The concept of the Thousand Sunny was first thought up by Franky when he was young. Inspired by his mentor Tom's creation, the Oro Jackson, Franky dreamed of making a ship that would sail around the world. This dream however was shattered when Tom was taken away. Franky blamed himself for Tom's arrest and vowed to never build another ship ever again. After the events in Enies Lobby, Franky's dream was revitalized and he decided to build the Straw Hats a new ship to replace the one that was lost. He felt he owed them for the things that had happened. With the Adam Wood his gang bought with the money they originally stole from the Straw Hats and some aid from Yokuzuna, Iceburg, Paulie, Peepley Lulu, and Tilestone, Franky toiled in making the new ship. After several nights of labor on Scrap Island, Iceburg revealed the new ship to the Straw Hats. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 436 and Episode 321, Iceburg reveals the Thousand Sunny to the Straw Hats. Voyage After certain events in which the Straw Hats acquired Franky, the Thousand Sunny was immediately set a sail upon the news of Garp and his men coming back to capture Luffy and crew. As the Thousand Sunny was setting sail, Garp's ship appeared. Garp, feeling somewhat bad for going back at his word with his grandson about arresting the Straw Hats at Water 7, decided to attack the the Thousand Sunny all by himself. Using several cannonballs like baseballs, Garp laid an onslaught on the ship.One Piece Manga - Chapter 437-438, The Thousand Sunny sets sail and is attacked by Garp. After the crew reacquired Usopp, they decided on what to call the new ship. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 439 and Episode 324, The crew decides what name to use. the Straw Hats decided to finally leave Water 7 aboard the Thousand Sunny. As Franky made some preparations to escape from the pursuing Marines, Garp, angered by Luffy's comments towards him, decided to attack the Thousand Sunny with a gigantic iron ball larger than the ship. Just when Garp's iron ball was about to hit the Thousand Sunny, Franky activated the ship's special technique, "Coup de Burst", and blasted the ship out of harm's way. With the Marines far behind and it's crew celebrating on board, the Thousand Sunny ventured forth on it's voyage. Current Island After sailing across the ocean for some time, the Thousand Sunny and it's crew came across a barrel that sent out a flare when the Straw hats opened it. After the sight, the Thousand Sunny was suddenly in the middle of a raging storm. It was then that Franky showed use of the Sunny's paddle wheels. With them, the ship was able to pass through the storm and into the Florian Triangle zone. The ship next crossed paths with a ghost ship with a walking skeleton on it. The skeleton, Brook, initially accepted Luffy's offer to join to crew and came down to dine with the crew. As the skeleton explained himself to the crew and why he couldn't truly join them in the dining hall, a ghost came into the room. It was then found out that the ship was taken by Thriller Bark and trapped within its walls.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.46 Chapter 442 and Episode 337, The Thousand Sunny crosses paths with a ghost ship.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.46 Chapter 443 and Episode 338, The Thousand Sunny is then "eaten" by Thriller Bark. After Brook left the ship to deal with his business on the island and some preparations were made by the crew, the Mini Merry II was revealed and deployed from the Thousand Sunny's "Channel 2" compartment. After some time, just as the Straw hats on the ship were starting to wonder what exactly happened to the Mini Merry and the Straw hats on board it, an invisible opponent sneaked on board the ship and messed around with the Straw hats on board. This left them wondering what exactly had happened. After sometime, the Thousand Sunny drifted closer to the island and got stuck onto a giant spider web along with the Mini Merry II and Brook's ship.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.46 Chapter 444 and Episode 339, The Thousand Sunny deploys the Mini Merry II and is boarded by Absalom.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.46 Chapter 446 and Episode 340, The Thousand Sunny along with the Mini Merry II and Brook's ship are stuck on a giant spider web. Amidst the events that occurred on the island, a group of zombies, headed by Perona, came onto the Sunny and raided the ship in search for valuables. During the raid, the zombies left the sleeping shadow less bodies of Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji in the dining hall and decorated them. The zombies, carrying most of the crew's rations, then left the ship in a mess with nothing but the three straw hats and some preserved food. After some events in the island, the rest of the crew, except for Nami, then came back aboard the ship and discovered the mess and the state their shadow less crew mates were in. After waking up their shadow less comrades and discussing some things about their current situation, the Straw hats departed from the Sunny again in order to take back what Moria and his cohorts stole.One Piece Manga - Vol.47 Chapter 451, Perona tells Kumacy that she will be taking some zombies to raid the Thousand Sunny.One Piece Manga - Vol.47 Chapter 454, Perona and some zombies raid the Thousand Sunny.One Piece Manga - Vol.47 Chapter 458, The Sunny is found to be messed up and the three shadow less Straw hats are found with decorations.One Piece Manga - Vol.47 Chapter 459, The Straw hats discover that only preserved food are left in the ship. After several events on the island, Perona and several zombie soldiers and wild zombies came back to ship. Due to her battle with Usopp and the current situation that was happening, Perona had become completely scared. She decided to use the Sunny as her means of escape and ordered some zombies to stock the ship with food and treasures from the storage. The zombies stocked the ship with so much food that there wasn't any more space in Sanji's giant refrigerator. As the zombies prepared the ship for Perona's getaway, Kuma was noticed to be also on board the Sunny asking for Moria.One Piece Manga - Chapter 471, Perona orders her zombies to stock the Thousand Sunny with food and treasures for her getaway.One Piece Manga - Chapter 472, Zombies stock the Thousand Sunny with food and treasures, and Kuma is seen on board asking for Moria. Naming Issue The name Thousand Sunny is a name suggested by Iceburg that describes a ship sailing through a thousand seas like the sun. However before the ship was properly named as thus, a couple of names were suggested by the crew. Most of which were suggested by Luffy and involved the word lion in it. The following are those names suggested by the crew. *'Bear Polar Bear Lion': Luffy's first suggestion for the ship's name. *'Tiger Wolf Lion': Zoro's first suggestion for the ship's name. *'Squid Octopus Chimpanzee': Luffy's second suggestion for the ship's name. *'Dumpling Gorilla Lion': Luffy's third suggestion for the ship's name. *'Master Sleeping Lion': Zoro's second suggestion for the ship's name. *'Darkness Pill': Robin's suggestion for the ship's name. *'Marshmallow Sunflower': Sanji's own suggestion for the ship's name. *'Battle Franky, Lion Gang Champion': A name which Franky intended to call the ship. This naming issue had also affected fans and readers alike before the ship was actually named. Many assumed that the ship's name was "King of Beasts" due to Iceburg's comment that the Pirate King should ride a ship with the theme of the king of all beasts, a lion. One Piece Manga and Episode - Chapter 436 and Episode 321, Iceburg explains that the Pirate King should ride the ship with a king of all beasts theme. In chapter 489, Brook called the Sunny "Lion-Chan", much to Franky's chargin. Thousand Sunny Beach House To commemorate the 10th anniversary of One Piece, a special beach house was created in Kamakura. The beach house in question was made to resemble the Thousand Sunny. References External links *Thousand Sunny at Wikipedia *Thousand Sunny - German One Piece Encyclopedia article about the Thousand Sunny *Brigantine - Wikipedia article about the type of ship the Thousand Sunny is based on *Kotatsu - Wikipedia article about the traditional Japanese fireplace in the boys' room *Kotatsu - Article about the traditional Japanese fireplace in the boys' room *Official site for the One Piece Beach House *Kamakura, Kanagawa - Wikipedia article about Kamakura where the Beach House is located Category:Ships Category:Straw Hat Pirates